


Kako to Genzai (Pasado y Presente)

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, aparición estelar de Ichigo y Grimmjow, porque al parecer tenía ganas de meter otra pareja lol, posible shounen-ai en el capítulo2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oye, Rangiku, ¿por qué no vas a esa tienda de mascotas? Seguro si consigues un animalillo para que te haga compañía, podrás olvidarte del idiota de tu ex.





	1. Ryuu (Dragón)

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 14 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Sexto reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: AU).  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.
> 
> Este reto consistió en tomar los personajes de una serie y colocarlos en el mundo de otro. En este caso, los personajes del manga BLEACH están en el mundo del manga Pet Shop of Horrors.

**_-Espera… Yo no…-  
  
-Lo siento, pero no eres… Bueno, no es algo que te importe-  
  
-¡Pero yo…! ¡Espera!-  
  
_** _Oscuridad. **  
  
-Olvídalo… Mírame a los ojos-  
  
-¿Quién…?-  
  
-Mírame-  
  
-¿Aguamarina?-  
  
**_ **-¡AH!-  
**  
Matsumoto se despertó de golpe.  
  
 **-Otra vez ese sueño…-  
  
** Desde que Gin Ichimaru la abandonara por razones que nunca le dijo, soñaba siempre lo mismo: desde el momento en el que la dejaba, todo se vuelve oscuro y distingue unos ojos de un color que nunca sabe identificar.  
  
 **-Um… Espero no haberme quedado dormida-**  
  
Se fija en su despertador, que le marca también el día:  
  
 **VIERNES – 7:30 a.m.  
**  
 **-¡Rayos!-**  Saltó de su cama y corrió a vestirse.  
  
…  
  
 **-En serio, dicen que si vas a esa tienda por una mascota y eres malvado, acabarás muerto-  
  
-¡Que horrible! Jamás iría a un lugar así-  
  
-Ya lo ves, pero dicen que si eres buena persona, te traerá la felicidad perdida-  
  
-¡Que patrañas dices Ichigo! Eso no pasaría-  
  
-Oh porque no te vas a la…-  
  
-Cállate imbécil-  
  
-¡Auch! Eso dolió maldita enana del demonio-  
  
-Oh disculpa, ‘princesita’-  
  
-Miren quién llegó, un poco más y pensaba que tendría que ir a buscarte-  
  
**La mujer paseó su mirada por el Departamento de Policía: Ichigo, Renji y Rukia estaban charlando ‘tranquilamente’ cerca de su puesto de trabajo.  
  
 **-Si ya…-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Aún no lo superas?-  
  
-Rayos Matsumoto, olvídate de ese imbécil que no vale la pena-  
  
-No es tan fácil ¿sabes?-  
  
-Consíguete una mascota-  
  
-¿Ahora quieres que los animales se alcoholicen?-  
  
**Otro golpe fue a dar directo al pecho del pelinaranja.  
  
 **-OK… Mensaje captado…-  
  
-Aún así no pensaba que ibas a venir-  
  
-Ah, es que Rukia se olvidó de nuevo unos papeles-  
  
-Chicos ahí viene mi jefecito, mejor me largo-  
  
**Renji se escabulle para que su superior, Byakuya Kuchiki, no lo descubriera cerca de su hermana.  
  
Con un suspiro y resignada, se dispone a archivar los casos que le habían llegado.  
  
  
Intento de homicidio frustrado. En juicio desde marzo. Procesándose.  
Suicidio no justificado. Posible homicidio. En juicio desde junio. Retomándose con posible sospechoso.  
Homicidio culposo. Juicio a partir de noviembre. Dos sospechosos.  
  
Todo lo habitual, juicios que no acaban, sospechosos que salen en libertad. Al pasar unos diez minutos decidió tomar un descanso que incluía algo de café y fijó su atención en el diario del día (a falta de algo más interesante en qué fijarse).  
  
 **Se encuentra el cuerpo de Sōsuke Aizen en el patio de su casa** **  
  
** **Según la policía, el cuerpo se hallaba en el patio trasero. Los médicos forenses dicen que por las marcas halladas, parece haberse tratado de una serpiente africana…  
  
** ¿Qué? ¿Una serpiente en la mitad de Los Ángeles? No era de prestarle atención a los diarios y esas cosas pero siguió leyendo hasta detenerse en un punto interesante:  
  
 **La última vez que se lo había visto fue el pasado 5 de septiembre, al salir de una tienda de animales en Chinatown con un misterioso bulto que colocó en su auto. Los miembros asignados a este caso buscan algún rastro de lo que podría contener allí y si se pudo haber tratado de un ajuste de cuentas haciéndolo parecer un accidente.  
  
** Terminó de leer y una idea se formó en su mente.  
  
 **-Oigan chicos, sobre la tienda de animales de la que hablaban ¿Se refieren a la de aquí?-  
  
** Agitó el diario.  
  
 **-Oh sí, últimamente hay algunas malas lenguas que dicen que si vas a ese lugar y eres un o una gran…-  
  
-Puras patrañas Ichigo, para mí que el tipo de ahí está metido en algo raro-  
  
-A ti nadie te dio vela en este entierro, cállate-  
  
**Rangiku sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cara, nunca iban a cambiar. Una vez ya calmadas las aguas, continuaron.  
  
 **-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Nada, que la mayoría de las víctimas estaban metidas en cosas ilegales o tuvieron un lío serio en el pasado-  
  
-¿Por ejemplo?-  
  
**Rukia suspiró.  
  
 **-Tōsen Kaname-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿El famoso pianista que falleció por un enorme golpe en la cabeza?-  _-¿Cómo rayos hice para acordarme de eso?-_  
  
-Sí, luego de indagar un poco descubrimos que había estado metido en el ‘tratado de blancas’ junto a los yakuza-  
  
-Dios…-  
  
-Y que una semana antes había ido a recoger algo en la tienda de mascotas de Chinatown-  
  
**Siguieron hablando y trabajando, a pesar de que esa revelación la había impactado, el recuerdo del de sonrisa zorruna no se iba.  
  
 **-Hazme caso Matsumoto, cómprate una mascota-  
  
-Ve a la tienda del horror, ya que eres buena persona-  
  
-¡Ichigo ya cállate! ¡Déjate de tus tonterías supersticiosas por favor!-  
  
**Siguieron discutiendo durante largo rato, terminaron sus turnos y se fueron para distintos lados: Ichigo, Renji y Rukia a comer unas pizzas y Matsumoto a descansar un poco en su departamento.  
  
 **-Que calor por dios…-**  
  
Decidió caminar por un parque cercano a su hogar.  
  
Seguía dándole vueltas al tema: ¿comprarse una mascota? El único lugar que conocía era ese en Chinatown -de vista- y no pensaba ir con todo lo que decían sobre ella.  
  
 **-¡Demonios!-  
  
** Cayó de bruces al suelo, seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo y miró al objeto causante de su tropiezo.  
  
 **-Rayos, nada puede ser… Que bella…-  
  
** Atorada entre unas malezas, había una esfera brillante que despedía unos colores hermosos. La tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
…  
  
 **-¡Que bonita!-  
  
-¿En serio la encontraste en el parque?-  
  
-Ya en serio ¿Dónde la has comprado?-  
  
-¡Que no la compré! De verdad estaba en el parque tirada-  
  
-No la habrás robado ¿Verdad?-  
  
-¡Ichigo no seas imbécil!-  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele maldita enana fanática de los conejos!-  
  
**Rangiku había decidido mostrarle la esfera a sus amigos en vez de ir a su departamento. Al tocarla le había renovado las energías y una pizca de alegría recorría su cuerpo.  
  
Gin ya podía irse a freír espárragos al norte.  
  
…  
  
 **-Ya es tiempo…-  
  
-Oh… ¿En serio? Adoro tenerte aquí-  
  
**Se recostó en el sofá, haciendo que sus amplias ropas cayeran por el costado.  
  
 **-Ella no tardará en venir-  
  
-No soy quien para impedir, has estado esperando por mucho-  
  
-En el fondo ella sigue siendo mi princesa…-  
  
-Ajem… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso-  
  
**Posó su mirada en el hombre. Frunció el ceño.  
  
 **-Además ¿Crees que te reconocerá?-  
  
-Si no me recordara no le habría entregado mi perla-  
  
**…  
  
Luego de dos exhaustivas semanas, se dio por vencida a los reclamos de sus amigos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tocando la puerta de aquella tienda de animales en Chinatown.  
  
 **-Pase por favor-  
  
** Se adentró en la tienda y un fragante aroma dulzón invadió su nariz.  
  
 **-Usted es…-  
  
-El dueño de la tienda de mascotas, Kisuke Urahara-  
  
-Oh mucho gusto, soy Rangiku Matsumoto-  
  
**El hombre la guió hacia un cómodo sofá lleno de cojines. Se acomodó el sombrero y dejó escapar unos mechones rubios. Un gato de pelaje negro se escurrió entre sus piernas y miró fijamente a la invitada. **  
  
-¿Qué le gusta más?-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-¿Prefiere un perro, hámster, gatos, reptiles quizá?-  
  
**Comenzó a abanicarse, el olor dulce la mareaba un poco.  
  
 **-A decir verdad no sé…-  
  
-Oh vamos pequeña, sé que sabes bien lo que quieres-  
  
**Una pequeña luz asomó en su atontada mente, esa voz la reconocía de algún lugar.  
  
 ** _-Verá Su Majestad, esta especie es realmente majestuosa y exótica-  
  
-¿Ya no estaré sola?-  
  
-Por supuesto que no, estos maravillosos seres son muy leales, además de sabios-  
  
-Muéstremelo-  
  
-A sus órdenes-  
  
_** _El hombre, ataviado con un kimono verde, volvió unos minutos más tarde con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de color indescriptible.  
  
En cuanto cruzaron miradas, todo se desvaneció.  
  
_ **-¿Se siente bien señorita?-  
  
** A la pelinaranja le dolía la cabeza, recordaba esos sueños, los tenía desde niña: un majestuoso palacio del Antiguo Japón, ella ataviada como una princesa y un hombre exactamente igual al extraño vendedor le entregaba a alguien con una mirada penetrante, luego es oscuridad y despertarse sobresaltada.  
  
 **-Sólo estoy con algo de migraña, unas aspirinas me ayudarán-  
  
** El hombre sonrió.  
  
 **-Tenga-  
  
** Le tendió una taza de té, ella sorbió de a poco la bebida y dejó que su cabeza descansara un poco.  
  
 **-Dígame, ¿dónde vive?-  
  
-Pues en un apartamento-  
  
-Entonces algo pequeño no estaría mal-  
  
-Sí… También que sea sencillo de cuidar- **Las palabras le fluían solas, como si ya las hubiera recitado antes **–Que no sea demasiado apegado y que me ayude un poco-**  
  
El hombre ocultó una sonrisa.  
  
 **-Creo que sé que animal sería perfecto para usted-  
  
** Urahara salió y se dirigió al fondo de la tienda, al cabo de un rato regresó.  
  
 **-Lamento la tardanza-  
  
-No es nada-  
  
**La mujer se paró, sentía que si seguía en esa posición se dormiría.  
  
 **-Oh, espero que no se sorprenda-  
  
** El rubio agarró algo detrás de la puerta y lo llevó a sus ojos.  
  
 **-Aquí está, la lleva esperando por mucho tiempo-  
  
** Kisuke quitó la sábana que cubría al misterioso ser y ella casi se desmaya.  
  
Un largo cabello blanco y desmechado, acompañado de una mirada igual a la de sus sueños. Largas mangas blancas caían a sus costados en un extraño traje adornado con detalles en celeste.  
  
 **-Oh dios mío…-  
  
** Cayó de bruces al suelo.  
  
 **-¡Qué clase de persona es usted! ¡Es un niño!-  
  
** Mientras el gato negro parecía esbozar una sonrisa, su dueño la mostraba ampliamente.  
  
 **-Claro que no es un niño, es un dragón-  
  
-¿Qué…?-  
  
-Es un dragón, un dragón de agua-hielo para ser más exactos-  
  
**La voluptuosa mujer seguía sin poder articular más que balbuceos.  
  
 **-Esta especie es muy exótica y majestuosa, viven eternamente para ser leales a sus dueños-  
  
- _Una vez que encuentran al ser que acompañará no se separará jamás de él. Incluso si el dueño muere, se resguardan en su entorno natural a la espera de la reencarnación de su protegido, si pasa mucho tiempo, comienzan a viajar para compartir y adquirir conocimiento a la vez de su búsqueda por aquella persona-  
  
-O sea que me seguirá eternamente, no importa el tiempo que pase ni las veces que muera ¿verdad?-  
  
-Así es-  
_  
-Él la ha estado esperando, Su Majestad-  
  
**De golpe, todo se volvió confuso y oscuro.  
  
 **-¡Ah!-  
  
** Volvió a despertarse sobresaltada, fijó su vista en el despertador.  
  
 **SÁBADO – 10:11 a.m.  
  
-¿Ya despertaste?-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
**Miró al otro lado de su cama, el niño que había visto en la tienda estaba al lado, en su cama…  
  
 **-¡Wuah! ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?-  
  
** Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del joven: su dueña había caído torpemente de la cama, dejando ver que traía puesta sólo una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de dormir extremadamente corto.  
  
 **-Te tuvieron que traer porque te desmayaste ayer a la tarde ¿No lo recuerdas?-  
  
-Am… ¿No?-  
  
**Un gruñido salió de la boca del peliblanco.  
  
 **-Como sea, te llamaron del trabajo, Kuchiki dice que te dará unas vacaciones luego de todo el jaleo que armaste-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Un mes sabático ¿Ya?-  
  
**Abrió los ojos de par en par. Primero tenía un confuso episodio en su mente que al parecer no lo había soñado y ahora esto, ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco?  
  
 **-Oye, Tōshirō llamando a Matsumoto-  
  
-¿Tō…Shirō?-  
  
-Es el nombre que me diste cuando nos conocimos-  
  
-Oye, oye espera, mira, no sé que te han metido en la cabeza pero yo no estoy en esos problemas de trata de personas ¿sabes? Llamaré a mi jefe y diré que comiencen a investigar-  
  
**Un dejo de confusión se asomó en la cara del dragón que fue sustituida rápidamente por una de enfado.  
  
 **-No sé de que hablas, no tengo idea de qué es eso de trata de personas y tu jefe ha dicho que mejor que no llames porque si no te quitará las vacaciones de dos años-  
  
-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-  
  
 _-Su Majestad ¿le es de su agrado?-  
  
_** _Lo miró de arriba abajo, realmente le parecía lindo.  
  
 **-¿Tiene nombre?-  
  
-Los dueños son los que tienen el derecho a colocarle un nombre-  
  
-De acuerdo… Entonces tu nombre será…-  
  
**_ **-Umpf… Tōshirō Hitsugaya-  
  
-¿Yo te lo puse?-  
  
-Pues claro, por cierto ¿cuándo te levantarás de ahí?-  
  
**Matsumoto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y rápidamente se paró.  
  
 **-Pervertido-  
  
-No he visto nada que no haya visto antes-  
  
**Rangiku sintió como sus mejillas ardían.  
  
 **-¿Y tú qué? Estás… ¿¡Desnudo en mi cama!?-  
  
** Éste se revolvió un tanto perezoso, se colocó una camiseta cualquiera y se levantó.  
  
 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosas pendientes tienes?-**  
  
Y por tercera vez consecutiva, la mujer sólo atinó a decir:  
  
 **-¿Ah?-**


	2. Hyou (Pantera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabes qué, Ichigo? Yo también te recomiendo que te compres una mascota, te vendría bien ya que Orihime te pateó, ¿eh? ¿Eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado originalmente el 18 de septiembre de 2009.  
> Sexto reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: AU).  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.

Y por tercera vez consecutiva, la mujer sólo atinó a decir:  
  
 **-¿Ah?-**

 

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en Hitsugaya.  
  
 **-¿Cómo que ‘ah’? ¿Acaso no has visto el desorden que hay aquí?-  
  
** Matsumoto miró a su alrededor: trastos que lavar, ropa –incluyendo la interior- por doquier, libros caídos de una estantería –tapados por revistas de modas, cómo adelgazar, etc.- y otras cosas que no distinguía.  
  
 **-No es tan malo ¿Verdad?-  
  
** El dragón volvió a gruñir.  
  
 **-Bue-no… Pero yo estoy ocupada, así que lo arreglas tú-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
**Más rápida que un flash, ya había enfilado para el baño con la ropa que utilizaría.  
  
 **-¡Mira que suelo tardar mucho ¿sí?!-  
  
** Antes de que pudiera replicar, Matsumoto ya se había metido de lleno en la bañera (se podía oír el agua) y él trinaba de rabia.  
  
 ** _-No es para nada como la recordaba…-_  
  
** Pero como buen dragón que es, aunque gruñendo, se dedicó a limpiar, guardar y acomodar todas las cosas.  
  
 **-Rayos… ¿Qué es esto?-  
  
** Sostenía con la punta de los dedos un sujetador, en su interior algo le decía que no debía tocarlo pero no lograba recordar por qué.  
  
 **-¡Wuah, Shiro-chan olvidé mi sujetador, trae…!-  
  
** El chico sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, su dueña estaba tapada por una minúscula toalla –si es que se la puede llamar así- y agarrando…  
  
 **-Pequeño pervertido-**  La sonrisa de la mujer era amplia al ver el tomate que tenía por rostro su ‘adquisición’.

  
 **-Tómalo y cállate-  
  
** Tōshirō lanzó la prenda y se dispuso a trabajar en la cocina.  
  
 **-Jiji… ¡Bien Shiro-chan, si sabes alguna comida deliciosa no dudes en hacerla!-  
  
 _-¿Con lo poco comestible que hay o con lo que está pasado?-_**  Una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de él.  
  
…  
  
 **-Ay que aburrimiento… No pasaron ni dos días y ya lo extraño…-  
  
-Kisuke ¿Está bien que lo hayas dejado ir así como así?-  
  
**El hombre, abanicándose, acarició el cabello violeta.  
  
 **-Tranquila Yoruichi-san, está en buenas manos-  
  
-Claro, y todo el mundo sabe que adoptamos forma humana ¿verdad?-  
  
-Cálmate Grimmjow, además, creo que a ti te vendrán a buscar pronto ¿Sabes?-  
  
-Cállate-  
  
-Hagan silencio ambos o los echaré a la calle-  
  
**Yoruichi se desperezó cuán larga es en el sofá, acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de su dueño. Grimmjow se limitó a bufar y rascarse detrás de la oreja por un molesto mechón azul.  
  
…  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tōshirō –o Shiro-chan, como le dice para molestarlo- había entrado en su vida, y no quería que saliera.  
  
Tal vez era gruñón, malhumorado y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido pero cuando estaba cansado o de muy buen humor, parecía un niño pequeño y una gran compañía.  
  
 **-Tal vez deberías ir a la tienda ¿eh, Ichigo?-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Vamos tonto, todos sabemos que Orihime te pateó-  
  
**

 **-Rukia, a eso no lo puedes llamar ‘patear’ ¡Ni siquiera se pusieron de novios!-  
  
-Como sea Renji-  
  
**Entre los tres, obligaron a Ichigo a ir a esa tienda. A la tarde, Rangiku le contaba entre risas a un relajado dragón lo que había pasado:  
  
 **-…Entonces Urahara le trajo un gato ¡Pero era enorme!-  
  
-¿Qué tan grande?-  
  
-No lo sé ¿Cómo el televisor?-** El peliblanco observó la TV y calculó que tendría unos treinta y cinco centímetros de alto.  
  
 **-Ya ¿y?-  
  
-Pues nada, que al principio parecía dormido pero en cuanto Ichigo quiso acariciarlo ¡Le arañó toda la cara!- **El chico se aguantaba la risa. **  
  
-Déjame adivinar, se llama Grimmjow ¿no?-  
  
-Oh sí ¿lo conoces?-  
  
-Cómo no conocerlo, es casi tan molesto como ese pelirrojo que te trajo en brazos-  
  
-Uuh… ¡Ichigo la tendrá complicada!-  
  
**Entre otras banalidades, a la noche le dio un buen trozo de sandía de cena mientras ella devoraba un trozo de pizza.  
  
 **-Tienes un bonito cabello ¿sabes?-  
  
** La voluptuosa mujer no podía dejar de acariciar las finas hebras blancas. Eran largas, hasta la cintura y siempre tenía un aspecto despeinado aunque muy suave. Lo malo era que, a pesar de que le gustaba, no se terminaba de acostumbrar ya que en sus sueños siempre lo tuvo corto.  
  
Como leyéndole el pensamiento, el chico contestó.  
  
 **-Si te resulta raro verme así puedo cortármelo-  
  
-¿Ah? ¡No, no! Así me gusta, sólo que…-  
  
-Me lo cortaré, punto-  
  
**Ella hizo un mohín gracioso y besó su cabeza.  
  
 **-Como quieras, yo me voy a dormir, que descanses Shi-ro-cha-n-**  
  
Hitsugaya gruñó en contestación a lo último y ella se acomodó en su cama.  
  
…  
  
Un molesto rayo de luz hace que abra los ojos. No había corrido las cortinas para observar la noche.  
  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo se dio vuelta y encontró la cama vacía.  
  
 **-¿Shiro?-  
  
** Miró para todos lados y observó con sorpresa un mechón de cabello blanco repartido en el suelo.  
  
Entró al baño y descubrió una mata de pelo blanco cortado hacía poco pero ni rastro de él.  
  
 **-¡Shiro!-  
  
** Se fijó en la cocina y lo vio: dormido, con restos de sandía en la boca y el cabello corto, con un mechón sobre su cara.  
  
Sonrió y le besó la mejilla.  
  
 **-Gracias…-  
  
** …  
  
 **-¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible! ¡Te devolveré maldito engendro mutante!-  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes, estos almohadones son MUY cómodos y tu casa está de lujo! ¡Vete tú si quieres!-  
  
-¡Es MI casa!-  
  
-¡Pues TAMBIÉN es la MÍA! Si no te gusta te largas y ya-  
  
-¡Arg!-  
  
**Ichigo se daba golpes mentales ¿¡Cómo rayos se había dejado convencer tan estúpidamente!? ¡Esa cosa era de todo menos linda o adorable!  
  
 **-Actúa como gato ¿no? Ellos son cariñosos-  
  
** El animal comenzó a carcajearse.  
  
 **-¿Gato? ¿¡Yo!? ¡Perdona imbécil pero soy una PANTERA! ¿No lo ves?-  
  
** …  
  
 **-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te pasó que andas con esa cara?-  
  
-Odio-a-esa-pantera-  
  
-Ya… Pobre princesa-  
  
-Me rindo Rukia…-  
  
-Ay ya… Las mascotas son buena compañía ¿Sabes? Tal vez es que no se acostumbra…-  
  
-No se acostumbra- **La imitó con una vocecita aguda  **–Ya es un mes, UN MES ¿entiendes?-  
  
-Yo le pedí la opinión a Shiro-chan pero ni caso-  
  
-Ya… Porque un lagarto habla ¿No?-  
  
-Renji cállate o te golpeare con este reporte-  
  
-Sí, sí…-  
  
-En fin, ¿Urahara no acepta devoluciones?-  
  
-Él me ha dicho que no-  
  
-Por mi mejor, si no me arrepentiría de haber intentado devolver a Shiro-chan-  
  
-Menos charla y más trabajo señoritas y señores-  
  
-¡Sí Kuchiki-san!-**

…  
  
 **-Que divertido ¿no chicos?-  
  
-Kisuke, tenías razón, ver a esos dos pelear y a los otros dos como futura pareja jamás me había divertido tanto-  
  
-¡Golpéalo Grimmjow, dale duro!-  
  
-Cálmate Nnoitra…-  
  
-Ni en sueños ¡Esto es lo mejor!-  
  
-Creo que iré a buscar un poco de tequila…-  
  
**Mientras el hombre iba a buscar dicha bebida, Yoruichi, Nnoitra y otros tantos miraban de lo más divertidos la pelea entre la pantera y su dueño pelinaranja.  
  
 **-¡Eso duele imbécil! ¡Ya verás!-  
  
-¡Golpéame si puedes, lentito! ¡Tendrás que comer menos para alcanzarme!-  
  
-¡Espera, el jarrón no!-  
  
-¡Ups… Espero que eso tenga seguro!-  
  
-¡SAL DE MI CASA~!-**


End file.
